Genesis
Chapter Information Genesis is chapter E22x/H23x of Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. *'To access this chapter, you must have gained 700 or more total experience in the chapter Living Legend and have recruited Hawkeye.' *Starting with this chapter, Hannah will leave and be replaced by Nils at what is now called "Augury" on the battle preparations screen. His advice is free, however. In Hector's story, Kishuna will move around, the magic seal moving with him. On hard mode, Kishuna will disappear automatically on turn 5. Eliwood Mode Enemies Initial Enemy Total: 14 *2 Bishop L5 w/ Shine, one with Door Key *1 Druid L5 w/ Luna *1 Druid L5 w/ Nosferatu, Door Key *1 General L5 w/ Spear *3 General L5 w/ Silver Lance, 2 with Door Key *1 Hero L5 w/ Silver Axe, Hand Axe *1 Sage L5 w/ Elfire, Bolting *1 Sage L5 w/Elfire *2 Sniper L5 w/ Silver Bow *1 Swordmaster L9 w/ Light Brand Reinforcements Total: 4/4 If the door to the Magic Seal was opened - *1 Archer L12 w/ Silver Bow *1 Fighter L12 w/ Silver Axe *1 Knight L12 w/ Silver Lance *1 Mercenary L12 w/ Silver Sword If the Magic Seal was attacked before the door was opened - *1 Mage L12 w/ Elfire *1 Monk L12 w/ Shine *1 Shaman L12 w/ Nosferatu *1 Troubadour L12 w/ Recover Hector Mode Enemies Initial Enemy * L5 Bishop w Shine, Door Key* * L5 Bishop w Shine * 2x L5 General w Silver Lance, Door Key* * L5 General w Silver Lance * L5 Sage w Bolting, Elfire * L5 Sage w Elfire * L5 Druid w Luna * L5 Druid w Nosferatu, Door Key* * L5 Sniper w Silver Bow * Boss: Kishuna (L10 Magic Seal w Nothing)** * L5 Sniper w Silver Bow** * L5 Hero w Silver Axe, Hand Axe** * L5 Swordmaster w Light Brand** * L5 General w Spear** A ** means they leave if either Kishuna is attacked or door below is opened. Reinforcements If Kishuna was attacked: * L12 Troubadour w Recover* * L12 Monk w Shine* * L12 Mage w Elfire* * L12 Shaman w Nosferatu* * * If the door was opened: * L12 Knight w Silver Lance* * L12 Archer w Silver Bow* * L12 Fighter w Silver Axe* * L12 Mercenary w Silver Sword* A * denotes dropped item. Items Items dropped by enemy * 3 Door Key (Bishop L5, General L5, Druid L5) If the door to the Magic Seal was opened: *Silver Bow (Archer L12) *Silver Axe (Fighter L12) *Silver Lance (Knight L12) *Silver Sword (Mercenary L12) If the Magic Seal was attacked before the door was opened: *Elfire (Mage L12) *Shine (Monk L12) *Nosferatu (Shaman L12) *Recover (Troubadour L12) Items that you can steal from enemy *Door Key (General L5) Chest *Silver Blade (southwestern chest) *Secret Book (chest below Kishuna's room) *Berserk (southeastern chest) Other *Afa's Drops (end of chapter scene) ** Note: If this chapter was either not unlocked or skipped, you will receive the Afa's Drops at the end of Living Legend instead. Etymology The Book of Genesis is the first book in the Torah (Old Testament). The term itself refers to the beginning or origin of something. Category:The Blazing Blade chapters